Absence de peur
by Mystick
Summary: Lyra va au Jardin Botanique pour penser à Will songfic


**Disclaimer: **Les persos appartiennent à Philip Pullman, l'histoire est à **louise88**, je n'ai que la traduction…

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est ma première fic sur « À la croisée des mondes », j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, sinon je vais venir vous tuer dans votre sommeil… Je sais où vous restez!

Heh… c'est une blague… mais en est-ce vraiment une?

**Note de la traductrice :** Si jamais vous aimez pas ça… dites-le à elle, pas à moi! Elle m'a promis de m'épargner si j'ai juste des bonnes reviews avec sa fic…

----------------------------------------------

**_Absence of fear: Épilogue_**   
----------------------------------------------

Lyra marchait silencieusement dans les rues d'Oxford. Tout était calme, il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans les rues – la nuit tombait doucement sur la ville. Lyra pouvait sentir le vent froid sur sa peau, mais elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. Elle aimait lorsque tout était aussi calme – quand tu vis dans une école pleine d'adolescentes de 16 ans, c'était une expérience plutôt rare. Elle avançait sans but précis, laissant simplement ses pieds la guider. Elle réalisa tout à coup que Pan n'était pas près d'elle et elle l'appela doucement. Il ne revenait pas, alors Lyra décida de s'asseoir et l'attendre. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à où elle allait jusqu'à présent, alors elle essaya de trouver un point de repère. Elle vit un petit pont qu'elle reconnut et en vint à la conclusion qu'elle était au Jardin Botanique. Elle traversa le pont et s'assit sur un banc sous un petit arbre – le même banc sur lequel elle et Will avaient promis de se rendre chaque année. Will… ça faisait 4 ans maintenant. 4 ans depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu parler, 4 ans depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sourire, 4 ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, 4 ans…

_Inside my skin (Dans ma peau)  
There is this space (Il y a cet espace)  
It twists and turns (Ça tord et tourne)  
It bleeds and aches (Ça saigne et fait mal)_

Les premiers mois où elle était revenue, Lyra pensait constamment à lui. Il n'y avait pas une minute où elle n'avait pas une conversation silencieuse avec lui dans sa tête, et elle rêvait toujours au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle se réveillait en pleurant au milieu de la nuit, ou parfois, peu importe où elle était, elle avait cette profonde sensation de tristesse et de désespoir qui l'envahissait. Parfois, elle s'attendait presque à le voir couché près d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillait, et qu'il viendrait la consoler quand elle était triste.

_Inside my heart, there's an empty room (Dans mon coeur, il y a une pièce vide)  
It's waiting for lightning, it's waiting for you (Qui attend la lumière, qui t'attend)  
I am wanting, and I am needing you to be here (Je veux et j'ai besoin que tu sois ici)  
Inside the absence of fear (Dans l'absence de peur)_

Elle était tellement nerveuse le premier jour où elle devait aller à sa nouvelle école – qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tout le monde la détestait, qu'est-ce qui arriverait si elle commençait à pleurer au beau milieu de la classe? Elle pourrait pleurer d'un rien, pour l'amour de dieu. Même si ça ne la dérangeait pas que quelqu'un ne l'aime pas (sauf si c'était Will ou Iorek, elle en mourrait s'ils la détestaient) elle pensait quand même que ce serait des années difficiles si tout le monde la détestait. Elle avait plusieurs bons amis maintenant, mais elle ne leur avait pas parlé de Will. Il lui avait appris à se taire, alors c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle pourrait leur dire, un jour.

_There is the splendour of this (La beauté de tout ceci)  
Secret inside of me (Un secret en moi)  
and it knows that you're no stranger (Qui sait que tu n'es pas un étranger)  
You're my gravity (Tu es ma gravité)_

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Lyra avait été très triste plusieurs fois, même s'ils étaient dans la même chambre maintenant ils n'étaient toujours pas conscients de sa tristesse. Ils essayaient toujours de lui faire rencontrer des garçons, mais Lyra refusait toujours. Ils commençaient à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec elle, mais elle ne s'en occupait pas – elle n'étais pas encore prête. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui les trois dernières années autant qu'elle l'avait fait la première année – pas parce-qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais elle ne se permettait pas de penser à lui. Si elle y pensait elle tomberait dans une sorte de dépression et la traînerait pendant des années. Elle pensait que la douleur serait plus facile à supporter après quelques temps, mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Chaque jour la douleur était plus grande, et elle s'ennuyait terriblement de lui. Elle voulait seulement qu'une fenêtre de son monde (à elle) au sien (à lui) apparaisse tout d'un coup, et ils pourraient être ensemble pour toujours.

_My bones call to you (Mes os t'appellent)  
in a separate skin (Dans un peau séparée)  
I'll make myself translucent (Je me ferais translucide)  
to let you in (Pour te laisser entrer)_

Elle sentit une larme roulant sur sa joue, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait essayé tellement souvent d'essuyer ses larmes dans un geste de rage, mais souvent, ça la faisait pleurer encore plus. Elle restait simplement assise et essayait de sortir Will de ses pensées. Elle dirigea ses pensées vers le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, le Code Da Vinci. Ce n'était pas triste et c'était un bon livre alors elle laissa ses pensées tourner autour de différents aspects du livre – la fin, les personnes, etc., mais elle laissa tomber la partie romancée (on ne sait jamais…). Ces pensées continuèrent de tourbillonner dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée, et elle remarqua que Pan était finalement de retour. Elle lui sourit et se leva du banc. 'On se voit au solstice d'été Will' pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sur son visage, avant de se retourner et marcher pour retourner chez elle, avec ses amis.

_I am wanting and (Je te veux et)  
I am needing you (J'ai besoin de toi)  
To be here (Que tu sois ici)  
I need you near (J'ai besoin de toi proche)  
Inside the absence (Dans l'absence)  
Of fear (De peur)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur : **Ouais, c'était mon histoire, ou premier chapitre, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que ça soit l'épilogue d'une histoire complète mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps – eh… faites-moi savoir si vous l'avez aimé, et s'il y a des grosses erreurs, si c'est le cas je suis désolée! La chanson est « Absence of fear » de Jewel!

**Note de la traductrice:** Alors c'était ça… l'auteur n'a toujours pas écrit de suite, mais s'il y en a une, je vais la traduire lorsqu'elle sera publiée… si jamais il reste des fautes, vraiment désolée! J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas en laisser! N'oubliez pas de reviewer… ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
